Byron's Knights of The Living Dead
by Red Wulf
Summary: This is kind of a Talia/Marcus Buddy story


Title: Byron's Knight's of the Living Dead   
Author: Red Wulf   
Part: 1 of 1   
Pairing: This is a Talia/Marcus buddy story   
Rating: PG13   
Disclaimers: I own none of this but a twisted imagination   
Archive instructions: Sure just tell me where.   
Author's notes: It ain't my fault my muse is a sadistic witch.   
  
  
This is kind of a Marcus/Talia Buddy storyVBEG hehe   
  
As Byron walked into Susan's quarters he thought back to the ease   
that she had fallen for his little plan. Little did she know that   
she   
was just a pawn in a much larger game. As if he could actually be   
attracted to a latent she was just a step above mundanes, basically   
just gene trash. It seemed he reminded her of both of her dead   
loves, a weak willed lovesick fool named Marcus, and a piddling P5   
named Talia. All in all she had been pathetically easy to get into   
his bed, and when she had slept afterwards he had 'rearranged her   
thoughts' she was now devoted to his very wish, not enough to arouse   
  
the suspicions of her friends. Yet it was enough that he was the   
one in control of Babylon 5 not Sheridan. That was the way it   
should   
be after all, wasn't he a god among men. Byron had arranged it so   
that Susan would be working tonight so that he could have this   
moment   
to himself after all if the Brakiri were right then those most   
important to him would visit him this night and h!   
e wished to talk to his trainer..   
  
The shadows moved off to his right and Byron smiled, but the figures   
  
that emerged were not anyone he recognized. One was a medium height   
  
slender blonde haired woman in commercial telepath clothing the   
other   
a rather tall dark haired man in Ranger costume. As it dawned on   
him   
who they were he laughed.   
  
"So the two of you dropped by tonight to see Susan," Byron smiled   
wickedly. "I hope you are not to disappointed."   
  
"You will do nicely." Marcus said as he looked over at Talia. "I   
think I might enjoy this."   
  
Talia advanced on the former psicop with alook of profound anger on   
her face.   
  
This was to delicious Susan's Two former loves were here to stop   
him,   
even from the other side of the grave. It would be fun to see if he   
  
could kill them again. Byron reached out with his mind first towards   
  
Talia and then at Marcus but he couldn't feel a thing. His eyes   
returned to focus to find himself bracketed by the dead duo.   
  
"Your power's won't work on us. You see the living aren't ready to   
see what lies beyond the rim." Talia said breaking the silence.   
  
Marcus stepped towards him with an evil smile. In his hand he held   
a   
small cylinder, he toyed with one end while looking directly into   
Byron's eyes. The thing suddenly opened and slammed Byron in the   
side of the leg just below the knee. The fact that the bones there   
were now broken was easy to be seen.   
  
"I told you Marcus." The honey blonde woman said. "Anything you do   
  
I get to do too."   
  
"I thought that only applied to Susan." Marcus said as he stepped   
back out of Talia's way.   
  
"No, you knew as well as I did he might be here and we agreed we   
would take turns."   
  
"By all means then Enjoy yourself." The smile evident in his voice.   
  
Byron clutched at his broken left leg in pain wondering how he was   
going to get out of this.   
  
"You are not." Talia answered his thoughts out loud. "You see after   
  
the way you have treated Susan lately Marcus and I have agreed to   
put   
aside our differances and torture you to death." She then used her   
telekenisis to break the bones in his lower left arm.   
  
"Oh, that had to hurt." Marcus said from the other side. "You know   
  
Talia maybe you aren't so bad after all. By the by Byron in your   
case torture might be the wrong word since in most cases torture is   
used to make someone say something or do something. In your case   
however we just intend to keep doing this until you're dead, and   
guess what, we have all night.   
  
Byron tried to hold his weight up on his uninjured right hand and   
leg. Marcus again held an unopened pike, he looked down   
mischeviously and suddenly opened it this time breaking the bones in   
  
Byron's right hand.   
  
"You know Marcus you aren't that bad a guy but you should try   
something different once in a while."   
  
"And exactly what did you have in mind Talia?"   
  
"Why did you think I wore stilito heels?" The woman said with an   
evil   
smile. "Hold him up for a minute."   
  
Byron found himself suddenly held up so that only his right foot was   
  
on the ground. His boot and sock seemed to explode. Talia strolled   
  
up slowly and jammed her heel down into his foot until the pointed   
bottom hit the floor.   
  
"What do you think we should try next." Marcus asked.   
  
"Well if you held that pike in the right place when you opened it   
we   
could have a Byroncicle.."   
----------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
